


And He's Yours

by thethaumas



Series: Helping Hands [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Porn, Rope Bondage, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethaumas/pseuds/thethaumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather disgusting arrest, Harry cleans up to meet with Draco for their Valentine's Day date. </p><p>Written for Dralentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giftfic for Dralentine's (Valentine's) Day over on tumblr, that I can now claim ownership of writing. 
> 
> It lives within the Helping Hands overarching universe, though events may not happen this way exactly when we get to them in A Hand Reaching Out, so if some things look familiar here, that's why!

“Shit,” Harry groaned when the witch they were trying to apprehend shot a spell at one of the puffskeins that she had in her arms, exploding it in a horror of sticky ooze all over Harry’s head. He quickly sent a stinging hex her way at the same time he heard Ron utter a binding spell. At least she was captured, Harry thought to himself. She had been selling illegal love potions like hotcakes as Valentine’s Day grew closer and after a week of scouring leads, hospitalizing her victims, and a long night of stakeout, he and Ron finally had her cornered. While Ron read her rights to her Harry stepped closer to relieve her of the rest of the Puffskeins. Now they had her on animal endangerment on top of brewing and selling illegal potions.

Now that she was subdued, Ron looked over to Harry and his eyes widened comically for a moment before he smirked and said, “Hey mate, you’ve got a little something. Right here,” he gestured to his own head before dissolving into laughter.

“Oh, really?” Harry sighed and motioned for Ron to get the witch back on her feet so they could take her into the holding cells. He half-heartedly fired a cleaning spell at his head, and cringed when it left his skin feeling raw. His head still felt sticky, and he knew his hair would be a fright now, but there wasn’t much he could do about any of it until he could get the last of the puffskein guts off of him. Even cleaning charms couldn’t stand up to a good hot shower.

With an armload of puffskeins in tow, Harry nodded to Ron and apparated to the ministry atrium. A soft pop next to him let him know that Ron apparated the witch over safely.

After settling the witch in a holding cell they still had a mountain of paperwork to slog through and Harry sat at his side of their joint desk with a grimace. Ron wasn't faring much better, but he at least was gleaning amusement everytime he looked up at the mess Harry's hair had become. After the tenth time, and the fourth time another auror stopped by their desk and burst into laughter upon seeing Harry, he decided he had enough.

He pushed himself away from his seat and said, "I'm heading out to wash this off, I'll come in tomorrow to finish it up."

Ron looked up from filling out one of his forms, “It's not that bad, Harry." He said and then bit back a grin at the glare Harry shot him. "Okay it's pretty awful. Go on ahead we don't have much more left anyway, I can finish it up and you can owe me one."

“You sure?” Harry asked, it was Valentine’s day afterall, and he didn’t want Hermione angry with him for making Ron work late.

“Yeah, we’re going away for the weekend, it’s fine.” Ron said and waved him off.

Harry grinned at his best friend, "Thanks, I need to clean up before meeting with Draco tonight."

It was Ron’s turn to groan and he leaned back in his chair to glare at Harry, “I really don’t need to know about your sex life, mate.”

Harry just shook his head, grinning. Things were getting better between Draco and Ron. Harry became friendlier with Draco after his trial, and he and Hermione worked on restoring Hogwarts together which paved the way for them being on better terms, so Ron ended up seeing a lot more of Draco, and now they were much more cordial to each other. Harry had been nervous about broaching the subject of his growing attraction to Draco with Ron, but even though Ron would rib him about how what a ponce Draco was, it was never the kind of blowback he expected, and Harry was proud of how much Ron had grown up.

There really wasn’t much more for them to work on for the case paperwork, so Harry didn’t feel too bad leaving it with Ron to handle. Especially since he needed to get home and clean up before meeting Draco, and a quick look at the ridiculously ostentatious clock on the far wall told him he had barely an hour before he’d be late to dinner.

“Thanks Ron, I owe you,” Harry said and started off toward the atrium again and the apparition point.

“You know it!” Ron called after him, but Harry barely heard him. He was already out of the bull pen and hurrying down the halls.

Harry hardly stopped to apparate home before he was throwing off his clothes and jumping in the shower. The crusted puffskein gore that had withstood his cleaning charm was like trying to wash concrete out of his hair, and Harry had a moment of sheer angered panic where he thought it would just be easier to shave all his stupid hair off instead of trying to scrub the mess out. But he knew that Draco would kill him if he shaved his hair off, no matter how much he griped at Harry for having an untamable mass that couldn’t be hair because hair wasn’t that awful.

Dating Draco was still new, and Harry was still a little worried he’d blow it and have the whole thing come crashing down around him. After Draco’s trial Harry made an effort to reach out to Draco, knowing there was more to him other than pettiness and hatred after how closely Harry had followed him when they were sixteen. A tentative friendship sprung up between them, but with Harry taking time away to travel, most of it blossomed through letters. It was Hermione, working closely with Draco to restore Hogwarts, who really got to see the changes he went through, and by the time Harry returned to enroll in the auror training program they were engaged in a strange academically competitive relationship that Harry found amusing.

It had been a few years now, Harry and Ron came out of auror training and worked well as partners. Even if sometimes Harry thought he was holding Ron back, he knew one day his friend would make a great head auror, despite how everyone kept telling Harry he was born for the job. Draco had started working in potions, and with the unlikely partner of Parvati Patil, started a brewing business that was still getting on its feet, but seemed to be received well by the public. Hermione was still working on improving Hogwarts, recently she had taken the project of trying to integrate muggle technology by finding a way to make it work with magic instead of breaking down. She had already revamped the curriculum so the history teacher would not bore the students to sleep; after all they had learned that last year camping that would have been good to learn earlier, she felt even more passionately about enhancing the education system.

Harry finally had his hair clean of all the gore and stepped out of the shower to towel off. The thing was, his friendship with Draco had always felt so tentative, like it could burst into flames if he took the wrong step, that he told himself it wouldn’t be worth it to ruin it over the feelings he’d developed. But then a few weeks ago they’d been out walking in the streets of muggle London after Draco decided Harry needed more culture in his life and insisted they both go to the British Museum. It had started to snow. The big fat flakes gathered in Draco’s hair, and when they’d stopped in front of a delectable smelling bakery, the light shining out from inside lit up his face as he laughed in such a way that had something inside Harry screaming that he couldn’t live without knowing.

So he kissed Draco. Right there on the street, with his heart racing and his mind coming up with every way Draco could push him away and hate him for it. But it didn’t matter in the end because Draco kissed him back, and when they parted for air he had laughed and said they were a pair of idiots before kissing Harry again, and Harry’s heart felt so full.

Sometimes Harry still worried he’d mess it all up and everything would go up in flames right before his eyes, but mostly he just enjoyed the time he got to spend with Draco now. Which was partially why he stood in front of his closet, wrapped in a towel, wondering what the hell he was going to wear tonight. They’d been going on dates, sure, but this was Valentine’s day, and Harry knew that his wardrobe just did not stand up to Draco’s standards. He knew he needed to go shopping, but it was too late for it now. Harry sighed to himself and pulled out a pair of black slacks, and after a bit of digging was able to unearth a green button down shirt he was pretty sure Ginny bought him years ago.

Once he felt like he looked as good as he could make himself, he made his way downstairs. In his haste to get clean he hadn’t stopped by the kitchen to check on Kreacher, the old house elf refused any attempts Harry made at giving him clothes, and so Harry just lived with him and his foul moods, though he had gotten a bit better as of late. When Harry walked into the kitchen it was to the sight of a verifiable mountain of red cards, giant heart shaped boxes of likely enchanted chocolates, a number of wrapped boxes, and something was spurting out bubbles shaped like hearts.

“Master Harry is seeing all his mail?” Kreacher’s creaky voice came from the other side of the ridiculous pile of valentines.

“Uh, yeah, thanks Kreacher,” Harry said and took a step forward to take care of the mess.

Kreacher appeared in front of him before he could start casting. The elf held out a single letter in a silver envelope. “This is from Master Draco,” his tone was reverent as he handed the letter over. Once Harry took it Kreacher gave him a shrewd look, “Kreacher is taking care of the rest,” he said and with a snap of his fingers the kitchen table was visible again.

Harry let out a delighted laugh, even after all these years, magic still had the capacity to charm him. Turning his attention to the silver envelope, Harry carefully opened it by sliding his nail under the seal and pulling it open. The paper it was made from felt heavy and expensive and Harry carefully pulled it apart to reveal a piece of parchment made of equally heavy paper and folded to fit in the envelope. Harry unfolded it and read:

 

_Dearest Harry,_

_On this valentines day I find it imperative to tell you all the ways that I love you. From that atrocious mop that I will have styled, to your surprisingly bony feet, there is no part of you that doesn’t capture my attention. If you were to measure the depths of the ocean with a teaspoon, you would still not cover how much I love you. You may count the stars in the sky, but I have no need for stars with you in my life. One might say my life was in darkness for a long time, and this is true, and being with you is like a sunrise cresting into my life._

_You might call me soppy, but there’s nothing I love more than the way your eyes crinkle up when you laugh._

_If Valentine’s Day is a day for proclaiming love, then let me say clearly: Harry you are late for dinner and I will love you anyway._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Turn around._

Harry let out a noise of surprise and turned around as he lowered the letter from his eyes. He wasn’t terribly surprised to see Draco leaning against the kitchen door jamb. The sight of him made Harry’s heart speed up anyway. Even though he knew the letter was Draco being silly and taking the piss out of the whole to-do that Valentine’s Day was, the words still made him feel incredibly soft for the other man.

“I see you got my letter,” Draco said with a smirk. He didn’t move from his slightly reclined position against the doorjamb. He was wearing a well fitted suit in a dark gray, with a soft blue waistcoat, and his hair, which was a little on the long side now, was loose around his face.

Harry felt terribly inadequately dressed in his shirt and slacks and could hardly hold back the urge to fidget with his shirt cuffs. Instead he stepped toward Draco wearing a small smile and said, “You are such a ridiculous person, Draco.” Then before Draco could uncurl himself from his recline Harry leaned in, cupping the back of his head with his free hand, and claimed a chaste kiss.

Draco pulled away with a smile and laughter in his eyes, “You love it,” he said and reached up to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Mm, I might,” Harry said agreeably and leaned in for another kiss before Draco started pushing him away.

“No, we have to get to the restaurant, we have no time.” he said and pushed on Harry’s shoulders.

“Do we have to?” Harry asked with a laugh and leaned in to kiss up Draco’s neck, feeling intoxicated by the scent of the other man.

“Yes,” Draco said firmly and squeezed Harry’s shoulders. “You said you were okay with this, have you changed your mind?” his voice quieted when he asked and Harry stopped fooling around, hearing the vulnerability in Draco’s tone that he knew wasn’t something Draco really wanted him to see.

“Hey,” Harry said softly and crowded closer until he caught Draco’s gaze, “No, not at all,” he gave a small smile. “I just rather like keeping you all to myself.” Harry grinned wider.

When Draco laughed and shoved at his shoulder again, Harry knew things were okay. “And you call me ridiculous. Come on then, we really need to go or they’ll give up our reservations.” Draco reached up to take Harry’s arms off from around his shoulders and slid his hand into Harry’s, dragging him to the door. He threw on his coat and forced Harry into his before taking them outside and to the apparition point.

They were late.

Harry could tell by the way Draco’s hand was squeezing his so hard he knew he’d feel it for hours. When they arrived and walked up to the maitre d, Harry was pretty sure the poor harassed looking wizard was going to shoo them away, but then his eyes stilled on Harry’s face and suddenly they were being whisked away into the restaurant. While following the wizard as he led them through the labyrinth of tables, Harry surreptitiously reached up to check his hair and realized Draco had pushed his fringe away from his forehead.

“I can’t believe you, Draco,” Harry whispered as they were shown to an empty table that seemed to be seated so it could overlook the rest of the restaurant as a whole.

Draco only smiled and thanked the maitre d for showing them the table and graciously took the menu that was handed to him. Once they were more or less alone he turned his grin on to Harry and said, “Oh but can you blame me, look at how well we’re getting treated. Besides, we wouldn’t have even gotten in at this point otherwise.” Harry was still miffed, he hated getting preferential treatment just because of who he was.  Draco sighed and said, “Just enjoy the dinner Harry, and I’ll make it up to you later.” Then Draco rubbed his foot against Harry’s leg under the table.

Harry leaned forward, forgetting about his open menu for a moment, “Oh, and what kind of repayment are we talking about here?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and was gratified when Draco turned slightly pink.

“Well. You’ll just have to wait and see,” Draco whispered and leaned back to study his own menu.

Harry grinned and sat back to look over the selection for himself. As he did he took in the rest of the restaurant. It was a new Italian place that kept getting rave reviews in the Prophet, and was designed to look both higher class and a bit homey. It had garish gilded walls, red draped tables and chairs, and tall formidable white pillars, there were live plants that were lush green and were spouting bright pink flowers for the holiday. Then there were old photos on the walls and even decorating the ceiling. Harry was honestly surprised it was somewhere Draco wanted to go, to him it seemed to clash strangely. But he supposed, if it was getting popular there had to be something about it that was drawing people in.

Their waiter came by shortly and quickly informed them of the specials for the day. Her eyes lingered over Harry’s face for a moment and she turned bright red and began stammering out the rest of her spiel. Draco rescued her by quickly ordering a bottle of wine and putting in orders for their meals. Once she’s left and took their menus with her, Harry shot Draco a look. While he knew Draco knew more about fine dining than he did, he still felt vaguely put off when someone else ordered for him.

“What? I’m taking _you_ out, Harry. I’m going to make sure you at least enjoy the meal,” Draco said, all false innocence.

Harry could only laugh, and he shrugged, allowing himself to relax. It really wasn’t that big a deal that Draco ordered for both of them, and he’d rather they had a good time anyway. “Thanks,” he said, his voice a little rough so he cleared his throat and noticed Draco’s eyes sparking in amusement. He stayed quiet when the waitress returned and poured their wine for Draco to approve. Once their glasses were full and she was gone again Harry took the shrunk package out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table. With a wave of his wand it was back to normal size and nearly dominated the intimate table.

“This is for you,” he said and pushed it over to Draco, who was looking at Harry with unguarded surprise. “I know it’s not really romantic, but well,” Harry fumbled for his words a bit, feeling suddenly nervous that Draco wouldn’t like it.

“What?” Draco said softly, pulling the package toward him and carefully unwrapping it. When he pulled back the wrapping and revealed the heavy tome that had taken Harry a while to track down, Draco let out a noise of giddy delight. “How did you get this?” he murmured as he opened the book and started looking through the pages.

It being an ancient original binding of _The Crowning of Nature_ , and alchemical text that Draco had previously spoke highly of, and when Harry realized there were still original printings circulating in the wizarding world, he’d gone on the hunt.

Draco was fully immersed in looking the book over, so Harry knew he wouldn’t hear him give an answer. Instead he just watched fondly as Draco reverently read over the pages, being careful not to touch them too much. Harry knew that later he would end up telling Draco how he found it, if anything Draco wouldn’t be satisfied until his personal library was filled with every relevant text on alchemy and arithmancy.

When Harry saw the waitress returning with their meals hovering before her he gently nudged Draco’s leg with his foot. “Hey,” he said softly, and couldn’t help smiling at the lost look Draco gave up when he finally glanced up from the book, “Maybe later, yeah?”

Draco blinked slowly and closed the book, “Oh, yes, sorry,” he said and wrapped it back up carefully before shrinking it to fit into his pocket. He was eyeing Harry strangely, but then the waitress was placing their first course in front of them so Harry just raised his eyebrows and Draco shook his head with a soft smile. When they were alone at the table again he said, “Thank you,” and reached across the table to squeeze Harry’s hand.

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiled and squeezed back.

 

Harry understood what all the fuss over the restaurant was about after digging into his main course of veal parmesan, Draco chose well, and the entire meal was delicious. Draco seemed determined to torture Harry though, by eating his food in some of the most suggestive ways Harry had ever seen, and hardly thought possible until now. When they reached dessert Harry was practically squirming in his chair. So when Draco started lavishing attention on the spoon he’d just used to serve himself a part of their shared cake, Harry reached across the table and stilled Draco’s arm by wrapping a hand around his wrist.  

“Enough,” Harry said hoarsely. Then he pulled Draco’s wrist toward himself to steal the bite off his spoon. While he was licking the last traces of chocolate off the utensil, Draco let out a small noise of pure need that had Harry smirking before he tugged on Draco’s wrist again to plant a small chaste kiss there. When Harry looked up at Draco he felt his gut clench at the look of hunger that was on Draco’s face. “I think it’s time to go,” his voice came out even more hoarse now. All he wanted to do was to stand up and apparate them straight to his bedroom, but he forced himself to wait until they paid the cheque before bustling them out of there. Much to Draco’s amusement, but his hands were just as all over Harry as Harry’s were unable to stop touching him.

Harry pulled Draco into a kiss when they were finally out of the restaurant, and only separated long enough to apparate them both to his bedroom. But he wasn’t really paying attention and they landed with a thump in the hallway instead. Harry could hardly be bothered to care as he crowded into Draco's space and leaned up a little to claim a heated open mouthed kiss. Draco groaned into Harry's mouth and wound the fingers of one hand through Harry's hair and used the other to brace against Harry's back as he shuffled them toward the bedroom.  

Harry was far more interested in tasting as much of Draco's mouth as possible than he was in making sure his feet followed the direction he was being pulled. His shoe fumbled on the carpet and Harry lost his balance, causing him to crash into Draco and bringing their bodies flush together. Draco's huff of laughter at Harry's clumsiness was caught off by a groan as their erections brushed together.

"Fuck," Harry huffed and pulled away from Draco's mouth to kiss down his throat as he wrapped his palms around Draco's ass and ground their hips together.

Draco's head fell back as he allowed Harry more access to his throat. His hand in Harry's hair tightened and he let out at small breathy sound when Harry grazed his teeth against Draco's skin. Then he rocked his hips against Harry's. He tried to wrap a leg around Harry to push their bodies even closer together, but instead he lost his balance and in a flailing of limbs they ended up sprawled on the floor of the hall. Draco let out a much less pleasurable groan when his body hit the ground and Harry landed heavily on top of him.

"This is not what I had in mind." Draco deadpanned while Harry was overcome with laughter and buried his face in Draco's chest as he tried and failed to control himself. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, your clumsiness is contagious."

Harry shook his head and clamored off Draco, biting his lip to keep the giggles inside. "Come on then," he said and offered a hand to help Draco back to his feet. "I believe you owe me for earlier tonight," Harry leered while pulling Draco up.

"Mm, yes," Draco agreed and started backing up to the bedroom. He grabbed Harry's hands to pull him with. "And whatever will you do with me?" He asked in a heated tone that went straight to Harry's cock.

The interruption gave them a little cool down space, so Harry was feeling less like he needed to jump Draco immediately, which he preferred as he had plans for the night, and coming early wasn't part of them.

He stalked closer to Draco, crowding him into the bedroom and to the bed. Draco grinned and when the backs of his legs hit the bed he let himself fall backward, tugging Harry down with him by his grip on his hands. Harry let himself fall with Draco,  catching himself so he was sprawled out above Draco.

Harry couldn't stop grinning now and leaned in, when Draco raised his head up to meet up, Harry laughed and ducked down to suck a love bite into his pale flesh. Draco groaned and his head flopped back onto the mattress while his hands worked at pulling Harry closer. He started tugging Harry’s shirt out of his slacks and pushed Harry’s hips down to meet his. Harry smiled against the skin of Draco’s throat and started to kiss his way down to Draco’s shirt collar. He quickly brought his fingers to deftly deal with the many buttons of Draco’s waistcoat and his shirt underneath.

As the white skin of Draco’s chest was revealed to him Harry kissed his way down, taking his time to lavish more love on each raised scar as he came upon them. Even after apologizing, and all this time, Harry still felt the hot stab of guilt over what he had done and what he could have done. At each press of his lips and tongue, Draco sighed, and when Harry lips left his skin he tugged desperately on Harry’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss that was far more sharing breath than it was a meeting of lips as they panted against one another.

“What do you want?” Draco asked between pants of breath, his pupils were blown wide, eclipsing the gray in his eyes as he was searching Harry’s face and his hands worked Harry’s shirt to push it off Harry’s shoulders.

Harry’s grin turned wolfish as he shifted to let his shirt fall off and threw it on the floor by the bed, he sat up so he was able to take in the sight of Draco sprawled out on the bed before him. “I think I want to take my time,” he said and walked his fingers up Draco’s chest, reveling in the way his stomach caved in when he sucked in.

“Oh?” Draco’s question was breathy.

“Mm,” Harry hummed and relieved Draco of his shirt and waistcoat before taking his time undoing the fastenings to his trousers, feeling a silly giddiness like he was unwrapping a gift as he pulled Draco’s trousers down his hips, running his knuckles lovingly over the bulge of Draco’s erection as he did. Draco let out a high keening noise at the touch and bucked his hips up into Harry’s hands, but Harry splayed his palm over the swell of Draco’s hip to keep him still as he leaned forward to mouth at Draco’s erection through the cloth. Draco’s hands flew to Harry’s head as he writhed under Harry’s hands.

“Come on, Potter,” he breathed and tugged at Harry’s hair.

Just to annoy him, Harry lowered the band of his pants extremely slowly, enjoying the way Draco’s cock caught on the fabric before slapping back against his stomach. Harry took a moment to look up Draco’s body to his face, Draco’s gaze was riveted on him, and when Harry wrapped his other hand around Draco’s erection he smiled at the way Draco sucked in a breath while his eyes burned into Harry. Harry shifted forward, still holding Draco’s gaze as he licked a stripe up the underside of Draco’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth.

He broke their gaze, closing his eyes as he took in the heady taste of Draco and took more of him in his mouth. Harry swallowed Draco down slowly, and then just as slowly pulled off just enough to swirl his tongue at the head before going down again.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco breathed when Harry took as much of him as possible into his mouth. His fingers were tangled and tugging in Harry’s hair, but Harry didn’t mind, he rather liked knowing that he could pull Draco apart to this point when Draco was always so carefully put together.

Harry released his hold on Draco’s hip to first pump the base of his cock along with the movement of his mouth, then to fondle Draco’s balls. He released Draco’s cock to press chaste kisses all along the length while Draco made a long high noise above him saying, “Oh fuck you, Harry,” with a bit of a hysterical laugh.

Harry laughed in return and _accioed_ the lube he had in the cabinet by the bed. Draco had released his hair and was now propping himself up on his elbows to watch Harry with a raised eyebrow. The sight of him, his cock hard and leaking, his chest flushed, his hair a mess, and his eyes burning with hunger, had Harry reaching down to press his palm against his own insistent erection. He loved taking his time to take Draco apart. Harry opened the lube and spread some on his fingers under Draco’s heated gaze.

“What are you doing with that?” Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry warmed it between his fingers for a moment before answering, “Having fun,” with a grin. Then he reached between Draco’s legs to the cleft of his ass while Draco sucked in a violent breath. Harry was ready to slowly tease Draco open, but he stilled, “You good?” he asked, just to be sure.

“I won’t be if you don’t fucking do something with those fingers,” Draco grunted and spread his legs wider for easier access

Harry laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss to the base of Draco’s erection while he slid his forefinger inside. Draco let out a long huff of breath and rolled his head back on his shoulders. Harry swallowed him down again as he pumped his finger into Draco. He looked up at Draco again and was rewarded with the sight of him tangling his fingers in the sheets with his head thrown back as he thrust his hips up to Harry.

“More,” he breathed after a moment, and Harry didn’t hesitate to oblige, sliding a second finger in next to his first and pumping them both a few times before scissoring them out.

Harry pulled his mouth off Draco after one last long lick up the vein on the underside of his erection. While his hand was still active preparing Draco he rose up over Draco’s body to pull him into a kiss. Draco shifted and met Harry’s mouth with his, putting his weight onto one arm to free the other to reach for Harry’s slacks. He fumbled one-handed to open them and push them off and in the end Harry had to free both hands to free himself from his slacks and pants.

While he was working on them Draco flopped backward onto the bed again, laughing. “I can’t believe you still have them on,” he gasped.

Harry agreed, but now that they were both naked he didn’t see any need to linger on it. Instead he reached for the lube and put some more on his fingers before leaning over Draco again saying, “Hmm, now where were we?” before circling Draco’s hole with one finger and then thrusting two back inside.

He pumped them in this time searching until Draco’s body shuddered and he let out a low groan, “Ohh, yes,” he hissed and arched into Harry’s hand.

Draco’s hands scrambled on the sheets until he found the lube and spread it on his own hands before reaching for Harry. His intention was originally to let Harry do whatever he wanted to repay for using his face to get them their table, but it was far more fun to actively participate. And the way that Harry’s face went slack when Draco’s hand encircled his cock and pumped it to spread the lube was pleasantly satisfying. Harry’s fingers inside him had stilled and Draco smirked to himself and pumped his hand on Harry’s cock again before releasing it. He lifted a leg to wrap around Harry’s hips, and the movement snapped Harry back to attention.

Harry withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up, and with Draco’s leg insistently pulling him in closer, he slowly entered Draco. Harry didn’t want to rush, but Draco was having none of it and pulled Harry in and thrust his hips up until Harry bottomed out.

Then Draco reached up and pulled Harry down for a bruising kiss, licking his way into Harry’s mouth and biting his lips before pulling away. He looked up at Harry with hooded eyes and said, “Now fuck me like you mean it.”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Harry and he just shook his head. Draco was absolutely a ridiculous person, but he was Harry’s ridiculous person, and Merlin if Harry didn’t love him. He leaned in and stole another kiss while bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of Draco’s head while slowly moving his hips. He quickened his pace gradually, enjoying the warm slide as he pushed in to Draco too much to hurry himself for the moment.

Then Draco got up on his elbows again to press a kiss to the swell of Harry’s neck where it met his shoulder. When he opened his mouth to worry a bite into Harry’s skin, Harry’s hips shot forward and he lost himself in the movement. He thrust into Draco with a brutal pace that jostled Draco off his elbows again, and this time he gave it up for the ghost and instead snaked one hand between their bodies to tug at his cock. Draco tightened his leg around Harry’s waist and rolled his hips up into Harry’s while Harry’s hips relentlessly pounded into him.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry breathed and closed his eyes, he really did not want to come yet, but with Draco writing beneath him and feeling so absolutely fucking amazing, he could hardly hold on. Draco seemed to know it too and raked his fingers down Harry’s back and pulled him closer, making Harry drop down from his hands onto his elbows.

The new position meant that Harry could not thrust as hard into Draco, but when he rolled his hips and Draco let out a breathy moan he knew it gave him better access to Draco’s prostate. Harry reached between them to bat Draco’s hand away from his cock and took over so he could move his hand in time with the now slower and deeper thrusts he was making. On the upstroke he rubbed his thumb over the slit and Draco’s body seized up and clenched around Harry’s cock as he spilled hot come over Harry’s hand and on their bodies. Harry held still, enjoying watching the beautiful way Draco fell apart during his orgasm, his face open and unguarded until he came down.

“Shit,” Draco said once he had words again, and the look he gave Harry was tinged with remorse. “I didn’t want to come yet,” he explained and Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss away his worries.

Draco clenched around him, and Harry started thrusting again, getting lost in the feeling all over again. He was close already, and had been for a while. It did not take long for him to find his release. Harry shuddered into his orgasm groaning out Draco’s name before slumping forward onto him.

After a minute Draco pushed Harry off grunting, “You’re too damn heavy, you great beast.”

“I’m a beast?” Harry asked, amused, and pulled out and rolled off of Draco. He rested on the mattress for a moment, and then turned, grinning, to look at Draco, who was already sitting up. “What are you doing?”

Draco hummed and got up off the bed to root around for his trousers, “The night’s still young, Harry. I’m far from done with you, yet.” he said and looked over his shoulder back at Harry, his eyes glinting with mischief and promise.

Harry felt a hot thrill of arousal spark down his spine, despite how soon it still was since he’d come. “Oh?” he asked.

“Oh yes,” Draco agreed and pulled something small out of the pocket of his trousers that he enlarged to reveal a wood box with gilded accents. Draco put it down on the foot of the bed and looked at Harry fully now to ask, “Surely you didn’t think that was the extent of your gift?”

Harry shrugged and looked eagerly at the box, “I dunno. So what’s in there?”

"Why, just a few things so we can have some fun." Draco said innocently. He opened the box and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You're up for a bit of play, right?" He asked before reaching inside.

Warm affection and arousal pooled in Harry's gut, they'd done this before. It was the second time they'd had sex that Draco broached the topic, and Harry was as eager then to try it as he was now. It was still new, this kinkier side to their relationship, hell the whole sexual side to their relationship was still new, and they were slowly sussing out what each of them enjoyed, but Harry was glad they were exploring each other this way. It made him feel closer to Draco than he'd ever felt with anyone before.

"Yes," Harry said, surprised by how breathless he sounded. He sat up properly and looked down at the box and asked, "So what did you have in mind?"

"Mm," Draco hummed and reached into the box and pulled out a long black  swathe of fabric. "I think first I'd like to blindfold you."  

Harry sucked in a breath and then he nodded and said, "Okay," while reaching up to take off his glasses.

Draco was quicker and gently took them off Harry's face, so the last thing Harry saw clearly for a while was the look of awed love Draco was giving him. Then they were off and everything was blurry. Harry heard the clink of Draco setting them down on the nightstand and then he saw the blurry shape of Draco move closer again.

"I'm putting the blindfold on now," Draco said and then the cool fabric was pressing against Harry's face, he closed his eyes and lifted his head to make it easier for Draco to tie. "We'll do red-yellow-green tonight, what color?" He asked as his warmth disappeared.

"Green," Harry responded, feeling to cool air in the room even more keenly now.

Draco moved and Harry turned his head toward the noise. There was a shuffling sound at the foot of the bed, Draco must have been searching through his box.

The air shifted and then a warm hand was pressing gently on his shoulder with the instruction, "Lie back, Harry." To which he readily complied.

The bed was warm from his body heat and from their earlier activities and it formed comfortably around Harry's body. The bed dipped where Draco was balancing his weight to Harry’s left. The warmth of Draco's hand vanished and then there was something light and cool trailing down his neck and chest. It felt light and a little weightless, but Harry could not identify what it might be. It traced over his nipples and then dusted over his stomach. Harry sucked in a breath at the odd sensation. Then it was gone again.

Draco moved closer, his body warmth giving him away. Then the item trailed down Harry's right arm. "Raise them above your head," Draco said and Harry quickly put his arms up above his head, letting them rest against the pillows. Then Draco's hands were on him again, arranging his wrists the way he wanted before he started wrapping them with a soft rope. Harry flexed his wrists against the binds and realized this was not what Draco had been teasing him with before, he'd felt these ropes before and they were strong, but soft, so they limited chafing.

Draco finished tying him and asked, "What color?"

“Green." Harry said and resisted the urge to arch up toward Draco's heat.

“Good," Draco said and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. Then his warmth disappeared again and Harry could not help the shudder his body gave at the chill he felt without Draco near. The tickle of the light object from before started at the arch of his foot and traveled up his leg. When it passed over his knee it touched an area Harry did not realize until then was ticklish. He helplessly kicked out his leg in response as a laugh punched out of him. Immediately the object was gone from his skin. "Harry?" Draco asked from somewhere above him and to his left.

"Sorry, it tickles," Harry hastened to explain.

Draco did not say anything in response but the object was back on Harry's flesh, caressing up his thigh to where his cock was slowly coming alive again. He wrapped it around Harry's growing erection and Harry finally had an idea of what it could be, since it felt light but small like a silk scarf. Draco didn't tie it, he just left it loosely encircling Harry's cock.

Something ice cold touched Harry's chest and he cried out in surprise. It was gone just as quickly, then it came back and pressed against another part of his chest. When he felt the cold pressure part and a familiar hot wetness was pressing into his skin, Harry realized Draco must have spelled his lips frozen. The difference between his frozen lips and his molten hot tongue had Harry gasping and arching off the bed.

Then at once it was all gone, though he could feel Draco hovering near. "You like that, don't you?" Draco asked. Unsure if he should give a verbal response, Harry just nodded.

Draco's cold lips were back, trailing down his chest with frozen presses followed by licks from his hot tongue. He paused, lips pressed against Harry's navel for a moment before they lifted off and he gently blew air over Harry's skin, making Harry shiver all over. Then Harry felt the bed dip where Draco must have used his hands to catch his weight.

"What do you want, Harry?" Draco's voice came, soft in the quiet room.

Harry felt himself flush as images flashed  in his mind until he settled on, "Touch me."

"Mm I can do that," Draco said and then his hands were on Harry's shoulders. "Turn over." He said and helped Harry turn onto his stomach. Then with hands pressing on Harry's back and his hip, Draco brought him up to his knees, with his chest and bound arms still pressed into the mattress. Harry let out a groan as the new position had him feeling incredibly exposed. "Yes, like that," Draco's voice had a reverent tone to it.

His hands skidded along Harry’s skin, planting featherlight touches around his hips and then down the swoop of his spine until they pressed hot into his shoulderblades. “I love the look of you, kneeling for me like you are.” Draco whispered and bed dipped again as he shifted behind Harry and drew his hands up Harry’s back and cupped his ass.

Harry whimpered and pressed back into Draco’s touch.

Draco massaged his ass and then Harry felt the heat of him move closer, so he arched back and pressed toward Draco even more insistently. Then Draco grabbed each cheek and spread them, revealing Harry’s hole to him. Harry pressed his face harder into the mattress, feeling himself flush even more and letting out a low groan.

“Look at you,” Draco’s voice was hoarse and Harry could feel his hot breath against the most intimate part of him. Harry shivered. “You’re so open for me already,” he said quietly and then one of his hands let go of Harry.

It was back quickly, Harry felt his fingers trail down the cleft of his ass, now slick with lube, before they encircled his hole. Harry moaned and pressed back into Draco’s hands.

“Please,” he whispered, unable to hold the plea in any longer.

“Shh, be patient.” Draco’s words were warm against Harry’s skin and then one finger pressed against him until the tension gave way and it slipped inside. “Merlin you’re on fire Harry,” he said and slid the finger in more before slowing pulling it out again. Harry let out another low moan as Draco’s finger penetrated him agonizingly slowly. “You’re just gagging for it aren’t you? My big, strong auror, just loves having me take care of him doesn’t he?” Draco asked, his voice getting uneven when he inserted a second finger and Harry’s body greedily pulled it inside. “Answer me,” Draco demanded as he slowly fucked Harry with his fingers.

“Yes,” Harry sobbed and nodded, “Yes I do.” His shoulders started to sting so he tried to roll them into a more comfortable position. Draco shot a warming charm at his shoulders and Harry sighed happily as the tension that had been building in them eased away.

Harry’s sigh turned into a long moan when Draco’s fingers returned to stretching him out. Then he crooked his fingers and Harry felt a hot spike of pleasure shoot up his spine. After pumping his fingers into Harry a few more times he took them out and then Harry felt something blunt and hard poking at him before it slipped inside with ease.

“Do you like that, Harry?” Draco asked.

Harry knew it wasn’t him, it was far too rigid and cool to be human at all, he shifted his hips a little as Draco kept pushing it inside and then he knew what it was, it was one of the dildos that Draco had. Harry let out a short breath as it kept pushing further inside until Draco stilled it and muttered a small charm and suddenly it started vibrating and Harry could not help the long moan that ripped out of his throat.

Draco fucked him long and slow with the vibrating dildo, and when Harry’s hips jumped Draco let out a small laugh and then he targeted the thrusts he made with the toy so each time it hit Harry’s prostate. Soon Harry was sobbing into his arms as his hips bounced in time with each thrust.

“What do you want me to do Harry?” Draco asked while viciously thrusting the dildo into Harry.

“Fuck me Draco, please,” Harry said, the last word coming out as a long drawn out whine.

Draco swiftly pulled the vibrating dildo out. Then his hands were on Harry’s ass again, pulling his cheeks apart. “Look at you, you’re all open and dripping for me,” he said quietly and then he released Harry again. Then his warmth was closer and Harry could tell Draco was leaning over him. Draco’s cock nudged his ass and then he was slowly pushing inside. “I love how wet you are for me Harry,” he said and wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest, pulling him upright and so his back was flush with Draco’s chest.

When Draco was fully buried inside they both moaned. Then Draco pulled out a little to thrust back in quickly. He had his hands all over Harry’s chest as he moved them slowly together and thrust deeply into Harry. Draco pulled Harry up with him so they were both kneeling on the bed. The new position made Draco cock reach even deeper inside of Harry and he let out a small hiss of pleasure at the feeling.

Then Draco’s hand on his chest traveled down and wrapped around Harry’s cock and pumped it, the sensation of the warmth of Draco’s hand and the smoothness of the silk scarf that had stuck to his erection made Harry shudder. Draco started planting open mouth kisses along the nape of Harry’s neck while he thrust in deeply. Draco shifted his hand over Harry’s cock in time with the movements of their hips.

Harry let his head flop back onto Draco’s shoulder. Draco nuzzled against Harry’s neck and then bit at the mark he had worried into Harry’s skin earlier. It was all too much, Draco thrusting deep inside of him, the silk scarf and Draco’s hand on his cock, and the spike of pain from the bite Draco was working on again. Harry could not help himself from thrashing in Draco’s arms as he bounced in his lap.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Draco moaned, enthralled with watching Harry as he lost it. He quickened his pace when he felt his orgasm building again. Draco tugged the scarf off Harry’s cock so he could touch the heated flesh straight on. He used his other hand to tweak at Harry’s nipples and reveled in the way Harry shuddered in his arms. A few more deep thrusts and rolling of his hips and Harry was sobbing his orgasm out in Draco’s arms, spilling his come all over Draco’s hand and flopping back into Draco’s embrace, boneless.

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Harry’s chest and thrust into him few more times in that position before tipping them forward again. Harry flopped back onto his stomach and let out a happy sigh when Draco’s thrusts became desperate and shallower until he was panting and then stilled as he came hard inside Harry.

He stayed still above Harry for a few minutes to catch his breath before sliding out of Harry. Draco helped him roll over before he untied the blindfold. “Careful, it’ll be bright,” he said quietly and started untying Harry’s wrists.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed happily and slowly blinked his eyes open. “Thank you,” he said with a smile and flexed his wrists once they were released. Draco smiled down at him and massaged his wrists to help ease any discomfort. Draco gently pressed his glasses back on his face and Harry was able to blink up and see him clearly now.

Draco cast a few cleaning charms on them and the bed and then wrapped Harry up in the sheet. He wrapped himself around Harry and pulled Harry into his lap. “You’re okay?”

Harry nodded, then buried his head into Draco’s chest, loving being surround by his warmth and smell. “I’m good.” he kissed Draco’s chest and then looked up at him. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Whatever you want,” Draco said and hugged him tighter.

“Thank you,” Harry said again and smiled up at Draco, “I love you, you know.”

Draco grinned, “I know,” Then he kissed Harry’s forehead, “I love you too.”

He shifted his hold on Harry and then _accioed_ the tv they’d charmed to work with magic into the bedroom and let Harry pick what they’d watch. Harry snuggled in closer to Draco, not really caring what they were watching, just caring about being close to Draco. He was so comfortable and worn out he knew he’d be asleep soon anyway, but he could not think of anywhere he would rather be than here.

 

  



End file.
